


i should have told you

by softtkei



Series: luvs [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, but wonwoo is there to help, soonyoung is a big ball of hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softtkei/pseuds/softtkei
Summary: sometimes the one truly meant for you is right there.{part of a prompt thing i did on twt, that's why it's so short}





	i should have told you

liking someone, especially for as long as wonwoo did, is sometimes not as happy as it sounds. wonwoo has seen soonyoung’s relationships come and go, has seen people break his heart over and over again. he wants to make him happy, but not just as a friend. he wants more, although, he _is_ “fine” with where they are now.

one day, however, changed all that. soonyoung had just walked through the apartment door in tears, babbling “he hadn’t even given me an explanation!” and various statements along those lines. wonwoo was ready though, arms open and ice cream on the coffee table.

“what happened this time?” wonwoo asked gently.

“h-he barely ga-gave me a chance to- to respond,” soonyoung choked out, “just told m-me we’re over and left!”

wonwoo sighed as he pulled soonyoung’s head into his shoulder. anger rose into his body as he thought back on all the red flags he should’ve seen. he squeezed soonyoung a little tighter before speaking.

“if it were me- uh, i mean,” wonwoo cleared his throat. should’ve thought a bit more before talking.

soonyoung picked his head up and looked at wonwoo, “wh-what?”

“i just,” wonwoo sighed, “i wouldn’t treat you as shitty as he did.”

“wonwoo, what are you saying?”

“this really isn’t the right time to talk about this, soonie. you just got broken up with and i don’t want to put anymore stuff onto your load.”

“wonwoo, just tell me. i promise, it’s not that bad” soonyoung straightened up.

“i,” wonwoo sighed again. he really can’t say no to soonyoung. “i should have told you a long time ago, but i like you. way more than a friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt ; keisaus


End file.
